Buldeo (Disney)
Buldeo is a deleted villain from the 1967 Jungle Book movie. However he appears as the secondary antagonist in the 1994 Jungle Book movie, where he's played by Stefan Kalipha. Role in animated movie Buldeo was going to have mowgli lead him to a treasure in the ruins where King Louie lives. But then he gets killed by Shere Khan. They were going to a song called The Mighty Hunters. Role in live action movie Buldeo is first seen as a tour around the Black Jungles of India takes place with Colonel Geoffrey Brydon and his soldiers. Buldeo partakes in the journey but tries to hunt a few animals with the help of two British soldiers but Shere Khan is nearby and is outraged at the killing. Mowgli's father Nathoo who is also the guide rprimands Buldeo for being a fool and breaking the jungle law. Buldeo however brushes Nathoo's accusations and insits it was merely "a few animals here or there". Nevertheless Nathoo is unhappy and replies "Would you allow someone to break into your house and steal your food?" and that "Those three broke the jungle law Shere Khan knows it. We'd best beware". Later as the tour sets up camp Shere Khan attacks killing a sentry and Sergeant Claibourne alerting everyone. Shere Khan then finds Buldeo and chases him. When he corners him Nathoo jumps in and distracts Shere Khan saving Buldeo's life. Nathoo tells Buldeo to shoot Shere Khan but he leaves him to die instead. Years later Buldeo knocks out Mowgli with his rifle and notices that he has a bejeweled dagger from the lost city of Hanuman. He takes the dagger and looks at it before Captain William Boone appears and takes the dagger off his hands. Before leaving, Buldeo tells Boone that the dagger is having very great importance. Days later William and Lieutenat Wilkins meet with Buldeo at an outdoor tavern to find out information about the dagger. Buldeo and his partner-in-crime Tabaqui tell Wiliam and Wilkins the stories of the lost city and they hatch a plan to convince Mowgli to into leading them to the city. When that plan fails and after Mowgli returns to the jungle William, Buldeo, Wilkins, Tabaqui, Sergeant Harley, and a group of bandits go to the jungle to look for Mowgli. They find him and try to capture him but fail as Mowgli throws several of his attackers off and flees. Buldeo tries to shoot him but Baloo intervenes rears up in front of Buldeo and roars causing him to faint. William and Wilkins shoot Baloo badly wounding him. As a backup plan the bandits attack the carriage carrying Kitty, Colonel Brydon, and Dr. Plumford. Buldeo brutally removes Dr. Plumford from the caravan and prepares to stab him with a large dagger but Mowgli shows up and pushes him aside. Bagheera and the wolves attack and kill several of the bandits while the others flee for their lives. in a hurry Buldeo and Tabaqui quickly board the caraven and hijack it kidnapping Kitty and unintentionally her father Colonel Brydon who had been shot and wounded. As the caraven reaches a clearing William, Wilkins and Harley catch up and break the news about their betryal to the appalled Colonel Brydon. As Bryon berates them, Buldeo knocks him out to silence him. Then Mowgli catches up with them and they threaten to kill Kitty and her father unless Mowgli takes to the lost city. Mowgli agrees while promising that they won't survive during the journey. After Mowgli is captured by the evil British soliders and the Indian bandits William and the others are being watched by Bagheera and the wolves. As the group stop to rest Shere Khan's growls are heard nearly which causes William to look forward to hunt Shere Khan. Buldeo tells William not to hunt Shere Khan because "he's the devil". The next morning Harley wakes up and sees Mowgli escaping with Bagheera's help. Harley shouts at them to wake up as he gives chase but he falls into quicksand. He yells for help and Wilkins is the first to reach him. Wlkins tries to save Harley but fails and by the time Buldeo and the others have caught up Harley has drowned. William tells the group that they should get on the journey and they do so. The group later watch a fight between Tabaqui and Mowgli atop a cliff in which Tabaqui loses and dies. William then tells Wilkens and Buldeo to kill Mowgli. They shoot at him but miss due to the height of the cliff. Mowgli then jumps from the cliff and land safely in the water. The group reaches Monkey City but Shere Khan has caught up with them and Buldeo suggests that they run. However he and Wilkins get separated from the group and when Wilkins hears Shere Khan growling he blindfires in a random direction accidentally shooting Buldeo in the leg. Buldeo collapses nursing his wound and shouting at Wilkins, who then gets chased and killed by Shere Khan. Buldeo manages to find his way to the city without being seen by Shere Khan. In the temple he tries to shoot Mowgli several times but misses each time. He ends up chasing him into a small mausoleum in the ruins. He limps down the steps and searches for the "man cub" before spotting him. Buldeo shoots at Mowgli but misses and hits a plate in the wall which shatters and sand starts spilling out of the hole and onto the floor. Soon more plates on the walls begin bursting off, followed by steams of sand and Buldeo realises that he's set off a booby trap. Mowgli escapes as more sand start pouring in flooding the crypt and filling Buldeo's gunshot wound much to his pain. Then a stone celing begins to descend upon Buldeo as more sand begins gushing out of the ceiling burying him. Buldeo manages to struggle free and crawls in pain in an attempt to escape but the ceiling is too close to trapping him in the small narrow tomb. With his last breath Buldeo screams "Help me!!" before the gap is closed and he is sealed inside the sand-filling tomb to suffocate to his death. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Poachers Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Male Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Riders Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Hunters